Grains are processed after harvesting to convert the grains into a form that may be more easily digested by humans, livestock, and the like, than unprocessed grain. Processing the grain generally involves breaking the individual grains into smaller particles that are more easily consumed in the digestive tract of animals.
Previous techniques for processing grain include crimping, wilting, chopping, grinding, and crushing. Previous techniques, however, all have drawbacks as it relates to wear of the processing equipment, power required to process the grain, and/or uniformity of grain size. In particular, processing the grain with conventional equipment may require multiple operations to process the grain to achieve desired uniformity in the grain size.
Accordingly, new grain processing equipment and methods for processing grain with that equipment are required.